Solar Moon
by Dwarkyzidez
Summary: Darkside enters Yoshi Island to search for an answer to his question. He meets many friends on the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I own Darkside and the other characters. I don't own the Yoshi's or Dinablade.  
  
Questions are asked from one place to another.These questions may be very important, or very ignorant.Why do we exist?Who created us?These questions are left unanswered to anyone who asks them.But still, people ask these questions as we speak.Is there someone, or something, that can answer these questions?  
  
This is a story about a brave person, trying to find the answer to these questions.He traveled everywhere in the dimension he lives in, but still never found the answer to his question.  
  
"Okay, this might be risky, but I must travel to a new dimension." said a dark figure in front of two long, thin poles."Maybe if I go to Plit, I will finally find the answer to my question."  
  
"You can't go alone, bro." said another dark figure."I'll go with you.Who knows what dangers stay in Plit.You might get hurt."  
  
"Tiff...I have studied Plit for 3 years now.There is a place where I can go to, but the race there isn't very bright and I can't trust them.Plus, my powers are strong enough to knock out that race."  
  
"Well, I'm still going with you.We don't know if they have some secret ability that can kill you.Even though we are very different, we are still related, and must watch out for eachother."  
  
"I don't want you to die.Farewell...." the dark figure walked in between the two poles.He raised his arms and a bright lightning bolt struck him.Tiff flew back a little and saw that the dark figure was gone.  
  
"...brother...."  
  
The dark figure started to light up while traveling through a wormhole with pictures of different worlds surrounding him.White energy was in his tracks as the figure flew at the speed of light through the portol.Finally, he flew out of the wormhole and flew into some tree with fruits on it on top of a green hill.  
  
"Argh....that was some trip." said the figure, rubbing his head as getting up.The scene was peaceful with a clear,blue sky,a shining sun in the eastern part of the cosmos, and flowers of different sorts planted all over the hill.  
  
By now, the shadow's full figrue was viewable.He had blood-red hair that was in three long, tilting hair sections with two very long braids coming down from the back of his head.A nearby Yoshi saw him and walked up to the man."Excuse me, who are you?Why aren't you a Yoshi?"  
  
"My name is Darkside.I'm not a Yoshi because I come from a different dimension.Hey, kid, where am I, anyways?"  
  
"Your in Yoshi's island!The most peaceful place known on Plit!" answered the small Yoshi, jumping up and down in excitement."You must be tired from your long trip.Come with me to my house and you can rest for a while."  
  
"Um...thanks.You little guys aren't bad."  
  
The Yoshi kid grabbed Darkside's arm and dragged him down the hill into a large, busy village with Yoshi's of all colors,shapes,and sizes running around.But when the native yoshi's saw Darkside, they all stopped and stared at him,some worried and some angry.As Darkside and teh Yoshi-kid walked up to a door, a Yoshi tried to throw an egg at Darkside, but missed.The Yoshi kid opened the door and ran in, with Darkside following him and closing the door.It was a nice house with a TV, 3 couches, a kitchen, and a staircase going up to the 2nd floor.  
  
"Make yourself at home!I'll tell my mom that I have company!" said the Yoshi kid, jumping up and down again.He ran upstairs and stayed up there for some time.  
  
Darkside started walking around the hosue, staring at all the objects that he saw.He walked up to a couch and saw that there was an green-spotted egg there.Darkside carefully picked up the egg and examined it closely.The egg seemed to move and Darkside dropped the egg on the couch, yet not breaking the egg.Two sets of footsteps were heard and Darkside knew by the way one of them was loud and fast that it was the Yoshi kid and his mom.Darkside guessed right.  
  
The Yoshi kid got down the stairs first, and a green Yoshi with long, purple hair that was alot taller than the Yoshi kid got down.She was frozen in fear when she saw Darkside."Oh my god!He's working for the koopas!" she said in a scared way.  
  
"He's not, mom!He came from a different dimension!I saw him fly out of nowhere into the Super-Happy tree!" said the Yoshi kid, shaking his mother out of fear.  
  
"Oh, that's good." sighed the mother and walked up to Darkside."My name is Ellone.My son here is Joshie..."  
  
"Mom!My name is Josh!Not Joshie!" complained the little Yoshi kid.  
  
"Welcome to our house.You can rest upstairs in Joshie's...I mean Josh's room.Don't wake up my daughter,though.She's a little cranky."  
  
"Okay, ma'am." said Darkside, starting towards the stairs.Josh sped up the stairs and motioned to Darkside to go faster.Darkside walked faster and got to the top.Josh opened up a door and he and Darkside walked in.It was a messy room with action figures lying on the ground and a bunk-bed near a window.  
  
"You can sleep on the bottom bunk.It's cozy there, but not as cozy as the top bunk!" said Josh and jumped on the top bunk.  
  
Darkside got into the bottom bunk, got under the covers, and fell asleep.Ellone walked in and stared at Darkside sleeping.She shook her head and walked into another room.  
  
Darkside woke up, and it was morning time.Josh was sitting on the ground,polishing some sunglasses."Good morning!" said Josh as he saw Darkside get out of bed."We can't go outside!There is some bird flying around.My mom said that it is a demon that eats Yoshi's alive!"  
  
"Oh, okay." said Darkside."So what do you do in your house?"  
  
"We watch TV, eat, play games, and sometimes, when my friends are here, we bug my sister."Joshi chuckled a little.  
  
"Who's your sister?"  
  
"Her name's Jessica.She's 14 I think...she doesn't like to be annoyed and draws all the time."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Ellone ran inside the room with a worried look on her face."Josh!Jessica is gone!" she said in a very worried tone.  
  
"Oh no!Now I can't bug her anymore!"  
  
Darkside walked up to the window and opened it."What are you doing?You'll kill yourself if you go out there!" said Ellone.  
  
"I'm going to save Jessica.It'll be a thank you for letting me stay at your house." said Darkside, looking out the window."I can get your daughter back.Trust me." Darkside took out his sword and jumped out the window.  
  
"Wow!He has a sword!COOL!" said Josh,wide eyed.  
  
"He's crazy!" said Ellone, glaring at Josh.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. The Battle Against Dinablade

Disclaimer: Don't own nintendo-related character races. Darkside is mine.  
  
Chapter 1: The Battle Against Dinablade  
  
Jessica, daughter to Ellone and brother to Josh.She is a silent-type who likes to be inspired by the things she sees from her eyes.Drawing is her hobby, as her drawings can bring out the emotions and personality of her.Unfortunetly, she was going on one of her 'inspiration walks' when the great bird Dinablade was scanning the area of Yoshi's Island.Darkside has gone after Jessica, his intentions being to save the young Yoshi.But what is Dinablade doing here in Yoshi's Island?Why is Darkside helping a race that he calls 'inferior'?These questions and more will be answered on this chapter of The Element Stones: Solar Moon.  
  
A thousand thoughts were running through Darkside's mind as he landed softly on the dew-infested lawn that surrounds Josh's humble.The bird was in sight, soaring around the sun, carrying Jessica in one claw and what seems to be a steel rod in the other.The bird flew to the nearest mountain, which was towering over the small Yoshi town.Darkside ran through small puddles of water and the rocky trail, fixing his mind on saving Jessica and how to defeat the foe who stole her.The village inhabitants were looking with amazement and anger out their windows, looking at Darkside run by, sometimes splashing a few drops of rich water to the windows.  
  
The weather was very stormy, and it poured down harshly.The thunder crackled whenever the producer of it, the lighting, flashed from the sky and seemed to be striking the mountain range that surrounds the village."I'd say about thirty minutes untill I reach the mountain..." muttered Darkside under his breathe.Water droplets rushed down his forehead from the rain that spilled from his hair. Suddenly, two Yoshi guards with long spears tipped with what seemed to be obsidian arrowheads, shining metalic armor that glimmered from the combination of rain and sun, and their sheilds drawn to protect themselves from any attack."Halt!" shouted one of the guards.  
  
"You have no permission, nor reason to be running out in the rain at this time of the month, human." boomed the other, his voice almost at the same tone as the raging cries of the lightning.  
  
'What did I do now?' thought Darkside in his head."Excuse me, but I'm trying to save someone.So, if you mind, I'll be..." But Darkside was interupted by the first guard.  
  
"That is such a lie.You are plotting with 'Dina Blade'.Nice try, sparky, but we ain't that gullible.So why don't you take your red-haired ass and run home, okay?" said the first Guard.  
  
"Haha!" laughed the second guard, lowering his spear."That was a good one, Zontik!You should teach me some of those insults!"  
  
"Maybe later.But first, lets get this punk on his way to his city on Earth.Hahahaha!" replied Zontik, then pointing his spear into Darkside's hardly."Kyle, why don't you kick this guy down?"  
  
Kyle walked up to Darkside and tripped him.Darkside landed on the ground, water splashing around him.Zontik picked up Darkside and threw him down.Darkside got up more quickly and dispatched his sword on Kyle's hand, knocking his spear out of the way.  
  
"Refusing, eh?Time to kick some serious..." said Zontik, but Darkside thrusted his sword's handle into Zontik's face, knocking him down.Darkside raised his sword high and struck Zontik's ribs, seeming to break Zontik's rib cage.Darkside turned his attention to Kyle and kicked him into a nearby tree.Darkside started slashing menacingly at Kyle, blood lashing on his sword after every swipe.He stopped and wiped the oozing blood off his sword.Then off Darkside went, walking on the trail again.  
  
The Yoshi's gapped their mouths in their windows and some screamed."That was a good practice before the big battle." said Darkside, withdrawing his sword into the holder to the blade.After a while, Darkside finally reached the foot of the great mountain.Lizards crawled in and out of the cracks in the mountain and the climate seemed to change to darkness and a more fierce and violent storm raged.  
  
Darkside placed on of his hands on the mountain's foot, but he jumped up in surprise as he heard a sheik from the giant bird.He regained his berrings and started to climb the tower-like mountain.Lightning struck the rocks above him, the gravel flying into his face, as if the mountain was sacred and was being protected from being scaled, yet Darkside didn't even think of getting the grains of rock off his face.  
  
Once in a while, Darkside will look under him to see how high he was from the ground.But he didn't get scared of falling off and being crushed.The higher he went, the more the storm raged and strike the rocks.Darkside's face started to bleed just a little from the razor-sharp rocks.Yet the blood was washed away from the rain and sweat coming from Darkside's face.  
  
The shrieks from the over-sized bird got louder as our hero got closer and closer to it's nest.Darkside was thinking that if Ellone and Josh are okay.But what he doesn't know, is that Ellone and Josh are in some danger...  
  
"Please, don't take my son away!He's a good kid, and he doesn't want to bring harm to our land!" pleaded Ellone to what seemed to be six Yoshi guards, just like Kyle and Zontik.  
  
"Get outta my way!" shouted the biggest of the guards and punched Ellone, knocking her out.The other guards started to raid the house, searching for Darkside.They didn't even think about cleaning up any of the stuff.The big guard walked upstairs to Josh's room and bursted through the door.He stomped over to Josh's bunk-bed and ripped the covers off the top bunk.Josh was curled up in fear, and was so scared, he was shivering.The Yoshi guard snatched up Josh and started his loud voice at him."Where the hell is the human?!"  
  
"Wh...wh...wha....what hum....huma....human?" Josh said with a hard time opening and closing his mouth.  
  
The guard slammed Josh into the metal bar on the bed, bringing many pain to Josh's spinal cord."You damn well know who I'm talking about.The red- headed idiot who killed two of our guards!"  
  
"Bu...bu...but Dar...Dar...Darkside wouldn't ki...kil...kill!"  
  
"Just tell me where that moron is and I'll let you go.If you refuse, I'll have no choice but to beat you down.Our race is at stake here!"  
  
"Ne...ne...never!" yelled Josh and he then started screaming."HELP!HELP!SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
The guard hurled Josh into the wall, denting it.Josh was picked up again and was slammed through the wall, nearly killing him."Stupid kid." muttered the fat Yoshi guard.  
  
At last, Darkside reached the cavern at the peak of the mountain.A gust of cold, icy wind blew at Darkside's face, his hair tilting in the wind.But when Darkside looked at the giant bird, he was filled in amazement.It was the legendary Dinablade!But how did Dinablade get here?  
  
"Good lord..." muttered Darkside.He placed one hand on the sword handle and used the other to wipe the fresh sweat off his face."Where is Jessica, and how did you get here?"  
  
Dinablade shrieked and swiped Darkside with one of her giant claws.Blood dripping from his chest, Darkside slid back up to the edge of the cavern.Again, Dinablade swiped Darkside, this time catching Darkside's shirt and ripping it off.  
  
Yet Darkside recovered from the swipes and dispatched his sword on Dinablade's leg, only succeeding in a small scratch.The giant bird took flight and created a great gust of wind to blow Darkside out of the cave, into the stormy outside.Fortunetly, Drakside stuck his sword into the side of the mountain and was hanging from the handle.He closed his eyes and started to chant a secret spell."Kil Pof Aki Sento.Korit Fya Kinto Geokaton.Great ball force, here me sing.Banish this foe to it's early reign!"  
  
An aura of light circled around Darkside as he chanted the spell over and over again.Dinablade skrieked even more loudly and started to flash different colors.A molten ball of fire arose from the ground and floated up towards Dinablade, the flames dancing in a way that you can't stop laying your eyes on.  
  
The fireball dissapeared, along with the sphere of aura that encircled Darkside.All light was gone, including the rays from the moonlit sky and the raging bolts of lightning.The village down the slopes of the other side of the mountain were also darkened.The only thing that was able to be formed out were the stars in the sky.A breeze shivered up Darkside's spine as he tried to climb up, yet no success.Faint cries of confusion were heard from inside of the cavern.Darkside unleashed his hands from the sword and fell.  
  
"Ahhhhh!Help me Kioji!" screamed a figure.Another figure was sitting on a rock that towered over the falling person.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself, Ryu.If you would have just listened to me when I told you to not speak of the sacred temple, you wouldn't be falling," said Kioji.  
  
Ryu threw his sword with all his might at the rock Kioji was sitting on.The impact caused the rock to fall off the cliff and drop at a high speed at the ground.Kioji stood up and tried to leap for the edge of the cliff, but he fell along with the rock."Why did you do it Ryu!"  
  
The rock landed on the ground and a crushing of bones was heard.Kioji bashed his head on the rock and died, blood gushing from his head.  
  
What has happened to Darkside as he fell from the mountain?Is Jessica still alive?And who are these two mysterious people known as Ryu and Kioji?Find out on Chapter II: The Mysterious Souls.Linked together by Destiny. 


End file.
